<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Avenger Squadron by pilotslifeforme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098236">Avenger Squadron</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotslifeforme/pseuds/pilotslifeforme'>pilotslifeforme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston &amp; Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotslifeforme/pseuds/pilotslifeforme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During the height of the Rebel Alliance, a unit of talented Y-Wing pilots were formed into what is known as Avenger Squadron. Led by the talented Kay Como, follow her and the squadron’s journey through the Galactic Civil War, and dealing with a new looming threat posed against the New Republic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, all! Thanks for your interest in reading Avenger Squadron. If you came across this fic first, I recommend reading the prologue, Avenger Squadron: Siege of Atollon, posted prior to this.</p>
<p>To those who carried over, thanks for your support! Sorry it’s off to kind of a bland start, I promise there will be more action very soon!</p>
<p>Happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>YAVIN IV BASE<br/>
2 BBY</p><p> </p><p>The A-Wing hissed as it hovered down to the ground. Kay rolled her shoulders again after it touched ground, the massive pyramid structure to her right was simply incredible. She didn’t get to see much of the galaxy, she was born and raised on Bespin and never left. This was all so new, flying in a ship she had little to no experience in, fighting in an intense fleet battle and now landing on the bright green jungle-like home to the biggest Rebel cell.</p><p>She powered down, popping her canopy and looking at her immediate surroundings. Seeing the ground crews racing about to accommodate for the increase in fighters and ships. She pulled herself up and out of the cockpit, down to meet the ground crew.<br/>
“Upon further evaluation, you managed to keep this fighter salvageable,” one of the crew piped up. “Oh?” She paused and turned to look back at the ship. She didn’t even realise how bad it was— the engines gave her no trouble.</p><p>“Engine runs fine, instruments read back correctly, hydraulics and response rate are fine,” she shrugged, and the mechanic seemed  to give her a look. Kay took that as her sign to try and regroup with other folks from the Massassi Group— until she shook her head and realised the entire base was the Massassi Group with additional cells, like Phoenix. Taking her helmet off as she walked towards the opening of the building, she heard a faint call of her name. Must’ve been somebody else, until it got louder.</p><p>“Kay!” She heard the shout loud and clear. She looked up after tucking her helmet under her arm. Her eyes came upon a familiar face coming towards her.</p><p>“Dutch!” She exclaimed quickening her pace, the fellow pilot opening his arms as she fell right into them.</p><p>“It’s about time you finally got here,” he chuckled, holding her tight. She nodded into his shoulder. “First fleet battle, too,” she said, and Dutch gave her a light squeeze before the two pulled apart.</p><p>“You alright?” He asked, and Kay shrugged looking back at the lines of ships.</p><p>“A lot of losses. Big ones. Had a crash course in A-Wing,” she chuckled at the last bit. Dutch gave a small smile before giving her a firm pat on her shoulder. “We all have a debrief, it’ll be long, but there’s seats at least if you get there quick enough.” He explained as the two walked.</p><p>She didn’t know much about this place, so she decided she’d stick with Dutch and the rest of Gold when she meets up with them. She couldn’t locate the rest of her squadron mates with Green, she assumed they either made it or didn’t. As they went under the entrance, she was in awe of the many fighters and bombers in front of her. The entrance opened up to a very busy one at that. She couldn’t quite believe the sheer amount of people present, including the flurry of new pilots and crew. She felt a tug from Dutch on her sleeve, and she snapped out of her awe-struck state to turn and follow.</p><p>“Briefing room’s this way,” he said, pointing to a large two-door opening just ahead that everybody seemed to be migrating to. “If they go to count Green, and you hear nobody pipe up, then you say you’re accounted for,” Dutch said, “but let’s hope there’s some that made it. Though, you’ll likely be reassigned after this, given how small in numbers you were. Four, was it?” He went on and she nodded. The two entered the room which opened up to a circular shaped dark setting, some pilots and crew standing and some seated. She followed Dutch who headed to a seat, and patted one for her to sit in. Her eyes travelled the room, looking for familiar faces. She found some, mainly Generals and Admirals, some pilots she recalled seeing rush towards their A-Wings on Atollon, and she finally sat down. There was a large holo-table in the center of the room, projecting a display of the recent losses. She drew in a deep sigh and exhaled, feeling a nudge from Dutch.</p><p>“You see anyone?” He leaned in to ask quietly, though the room’s chatter was loud. Kay shook her head and rested her helmet in her lap, wrapping her arms over top and leaning against it. The lights dimmed further, everybody seemed to get to their places as the higher ups took to the holo. A few others came through on projections to tune in, and Kay watched. She knew they’d go over their losses, take a count of who’s present as to fill their MIA and KIA lists, and likely share what the plan is next. She’d heard it all before, though, she was never directly involved.</p><p>They began, some groups of ships had small red X’s appear and cover them to mark as a loss. They continued to talk and call out certain squadron names, and she waited until they got to Green. Moments pass as they go over Commander Sato’s sacrifice, the room growing tense in silence. His flagship soon had a red X, too.</p><p>“Green Squadron?” Dodonna asked, breaking the silence. Kay sat up, hoping maybe one of the others was there. “Did any of Green Squadron make it?” He asked again, and Kay cleared her throat.</p><p>“1 killed, two unaccounted for, but I’m sure they’re here somewhere. Green Three, speaking.” She said, making eye contact with Dodonna who gave her a nod. A red X appeared along one of the Y-Wings displayed in a delta formation on the holo, and all but one became grayed out. Kay exhaled softly, biting the inside of her lip. She looked to Dutch next to her who gave her an apologetic look, before returning his gaze to the center of the room. Kay scanned the room, trying to see if she could find anybody she recognised— somebody who might know if they came across any of her squadron members.</p><p>Her eyes fell upon two faces she recognised.</p><p>Wedge, was it?</p><p>He seemed to catch her gaze, making eye contact and sending a very small smile her way. She didn’t smile back, her eyes moving to the fellow next to him, it looked like his friend from when they were on ground. She made note of their presence and returned her attention to the table and those around it speaking. She honestly felt lost, and knew it would take quite a bit to get acclimated to such a foreign environment, both social and physical. But at least she had Dutch, the two had known each other for roughly two years now. He’d mentored her in her transition to the Y-Wing from old Z-95s when she was first assigned to them. They had remained friends, and ever since the incident, he became her only friend. She was thankful he’d stuck around for her. Though she was hesitant, she hoped that maybe being stationed here would lead her to new friendships.</p><p>With a nudge from Dutch and the lights coming up, Kay snapped out of her train of thought. She stood with him, weaving through fellow pilots to the exit. Once out, she felt a tap on her shoulder. “You’re Kay, right?” She turned and nodded. “It’s Wedge, and Hobbie from the Phoenix Cell.” Kay nodded to them both, tucking her helmet under her arm.</p><p>“Thought you both looked familiar. By any chance have you seen anybody from Green Squadron?” She asked immediately, and the two pilots looked at each other. Wedge shook his head while Hobbie shrugged, “No, we haven’t. You’re the only one. Maybe they’re around here somewhere, but we’re all getting assigned to new squadrons from what was said in the closing.” Wedge explained.</p><p>They all three began walking, Kay wasn’t sure where she was headed, they all seemed to just follow the flow from out of the briefing.</p><p>“You been here before?” She asked the two.</p><p>“First time for both of us,” they said. Kay looked around for Dutch, but couldn’t find him.<br/>
“Well, I had a buddy— can’t find him, though. He probably could’ve helped us out,” she chuckled, “but looks like we’re on our own to figure things out.” Wedge chuckled and Hobbie gave a loud huff.</p><p>“I honestly just want to sleep for a few days after that madness,” Hobbie said and Kay gave a nod.</p><p>“You and me, both. I wonder what the barracks situation is,” she looked around, turning in a full 360 while walking still, before she went up to one of the groups of pilots walking near them.</p><p>“Hey, where do we find out where our quarters are?” She asked. “There should be a set of tables over there, they’re handling all the new people, you’ll get everything you need there.”</p><p>She nodded in thanks and jogged back to Wedge and Hobbie. “To those tables,” she pointed, and they all made way.</p><p>As they approached they were filed into lines, and each waited their turn to speak to those seated on the other end. Kay’s turn came up, and an older woman looked up at her.</p><p>“Name and Squadron?” She asked dully.</p><p>“Kay Como, Green Squadron.”</p><p>“Ah, so you’re the other one,” the woman said as she pulled up a few files on her data pad. The other one?</p><p>“Did the others make it here?” She asked, and the woman nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, they’re over in medical. Landed and were sent straight there, but they’re being reassigned just like you are. You close with ‘em?” The woman spoke so harshly, Kay didn’t appreciate it.</p><p>“Not really,” she replied shortly.</p><p>“You’re in room 027,” she handed her a small card, seemed like an ID of sorts. She took it and nodded.</p><p>“Next,” the lady shouted, and Kay quickly moved out of the way. She glanced about to try and find Wedge or Hobbie, or Dutch— but didn’t see any of them. On her own again, she looked around for directions to the living quarters in the temple base. She remembered the feeling all too well, the feeling of being a lost newbie, that is.</p><p>“You look lost,” an awfully familiar voice came from behind her. She spun around to meet an aged face, one that she was sure she’d seen before—</p><p>“You looking for the barracks? If so, continue forward and head down the hallway to the left, there you’ll be able to figure out which direction your room is.” He continued, but Kay was far too focused on the man’s face and armor. Brows furrowed, she felt like she was looking at somebody she knew well. She blinked several times, shaking her head slightly before returning to make eye contact.</p><p>“I’m sorry, can you repeat that?” She asked, and the man scratched his beard.</p><p>“You alright there?” He asked, taking a few steps closer, but Kay backed up.</p><p>“What is your name?” She inquired without hesitation, and the man looked taken back.</p><p>“The name’s Rex,” he said, giving her a look of confusion. Kay shook her head again, “Sorry, thought you were someone else. Thanks for your help.” She turned quickly and began walking. She tried to push the confusion from her mind, took the left, and focused on finding her room. Why did she recognise him? Why was his face so familiar? She pushed the questions away, finally stopping on her room. Sliding the card across a flat pad to the right, the door quickly slid open. The room was small and dark. The door closed behind her as a small light dimly lit the room with an orange glow.</p><p>She moved to sit down on the bed against the wall, holding her helmet in her hands. She didn’t really have anything but the green flight gear on her body and her helmet, so the room would likely be very empty for some time.</p><p>Taking the time to lay back and rest until she was needed, she thought back on all that just happened. She didn’t think she’d get any good sleep in with her mind as busy as it is, but she decided to try anyways. It was the evening anyhow, and if she wasn’t called before tomorrow, hopefully she’d get some rest in.</p><p>She really couldn’t believe that she’d gotten here, that this was her life now. She didn’t regret any of it, yet. She thought of what the future might hold for the Rebel Alliance and for her.</p><p>With that, she finally welcomed sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kay reflects on her start with the early Rebellion, and is tasked with a newly formed squadron.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one’s a long one and a little different than the rest!</p><p>Hope you all enjoy.</p><p>Thanks, and happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SOMEWHERE IN THE ANOAT SECTOR<br/>4 BBY</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kay had been onboard the MC75 “Talon” for a good few months now since she practically skidded into the ship’s hangar. She’d done small jobs, such as ship repairs and janitorial work. So far, it wasn’t all that different from her life back on Bespin. She’d hoped for more, but she was honestly thankful to get away. Occasionally she’d use a personal comm to send messages back to her father. She never received anything back, mainly because she instructed him not to. She didn’t know if it was foolish to reach out in the first place, but she left without warning so she owed him something.</p><p>Reading through a holo pad, trying to see if anything was going on in the sector or her home system, she sat on her hard bunk in a vast room she shared with other women. Some were asleep, others were occupied with other things— Kay didn’t interact with them much other than small talk. She would overhear them chatting, though. It would seem they were a part of the next batch of pilots to be trained, like her. She didn’t know how many there were in the batch, but apparently they were pulled and transferred from many different places within the sector and put here. In fact, a small part of the tibanna shipment that was supposed to have arrived there from the failed mission was going towards the small starfighters they had on board. But, all they had was the minuscule shipment Kay brought on board, and so they sent that off somewhere else and acknowledged that the training class would have a limited fuel supply.</p><p>The class was supposed to form up today in the hangar to meet their instructor. The class would only be a few days or so long, given the limited supply. Apparently many were surprised there was going to be a legitimate flight training course given. The different units must not do this normally, she thought.</p><p>It all felt very disorganised, though she could hardly blame them. Trying to create an uprising during what feels like the height of the Empire’s rule. She didn’t see much of it, but she knew it was serious. Which was why after that cargo ship back home was shot down, she left. She shuddered at the experience, while in hindsight it was not enjoyable, it was thrilling.</p><p>She looked at the time, setting her holo pad down and hopping too the floor from her bunk. She pulled her green flight suit up and over her shoulders, zipping it up. Everybody’s flight gear was all over the place, nobody really looked uniform as she recalled some of the ship’s crew tossing the gear into a pile in the middle of their room. She grabbed her gloves and started out the door, a few of the other girls following suit. She followed the signs on the hallway walls to the hangar, where she walked through a doorway to a large and wide hangar bay. She remembered being in awe of it when she first came in, amazed by its size and design.</p><p>She saw a group of other pilots, a wide array of human and non-human individuals all gathered in a circle of sorts. Kay walked up to the group and stood not far from them, she wasn’t one to be social. She tapped her foot as she stood there waiting like the rest, until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see a tall, young man with sandy blonde hair and piercing green eyes with hints of brown.</p><p>“Aren’t you the one who crashed in here a few months back?” He asked with a small smile, and Kay nodded. “I was working on one of the old Z-95s when you came in,” he pointed back to the few starfighters lined up in the back of the hangar. He spoke with a posh accent, and his eyes seemed to light up each time he spoke. Kay’s eyes flicked up and down, observing the similar green flight suit. He had complete flying gear where others didn’t, so he must’ve been an established pilot.</p><p>“You been flying for long?” She spoke up finally, forcing her eyes away. He was a good looking fellow, and she’d never really spoke to many people. Back home, she usually kept her head down and worked on the speeders and ships that came in. She saw others but not often, most of her interactions were with her adoptive Ithorian father and the Ugnaught tibanna merchants.</p><p>“Since you got here. We only just accommodated more Z-95s to train you all in, so that’s why we’re starting early. I won’t be training anyone, I’m still learning but I’m here to help any that need it,” he explained, looking around at the group.</p><p>“Do the others fly Z-95s?” Kay asked, and the pilot shrugged. “Not really, they fly better ships, that’s all I know. Each cell is different,” he spoke, still looking around.</p><p>“How many cells are there?”</p><p>“You ask a lot of questions.”</p><p>“I was sheltered.”</p><p>“Figured as much.”</p><p>Kay felt a little smile tug at the edges of her lips as they bounced back in forth in their exchange. The other pilot looked at her from the corner of his eye and flashed her a small smirk.</p><p>“I’m Conroy Attus,” he turned and extended a hand. She took it firmly and shook it once, “Kay Como.” The two nodded, before a loud voice called for attention. Everybody scrambled to get in a line. Confused, Kay followed suit, rushing to grab a helmet laying about to tuck under her arm once she got in place.</p><p>The Admiral stood before them, she remembered him from when she arrived. He was a Cathar, dark brown fur with lighter brown accents in jagged designs. His eyes were a bright yellow, and he always looked far too serious. Another individual, a great deal shorter than the Admiral came up to his side. He stood with near perfect posture, his arms folded behind his back neatly. His dark brown face bore scars and red markings. He had jet black trimmed hair with a high fade, a navy blue jacket adorned at the collar with what looked to be fur. She’d seen many pilots on Bespin with jackets similar. He, too, wore a rather serious face. He looked older and worn, but Kay’s observations were cut short by the Admiral’s sharp tone.</p><p>“Here is your instructor. He is one of the best pilots we have, consider yourselves lucky to learn from him. Your classes begin now, you will cycle through the fighters for the flying portion of your training. From there, some of you will remain assigned to the Talon and this cell, others will be reassigned.” He said with authority, his boots clicking against the hangar floor as he paced up and down the line of future pilots. Kay took a shallow breath as the Admiral gave a nod to the instructor before turning on his heels and walked out of the hangar.</p><p>The instructor took a few steps forward, looking at the line of faces before him.</p><p>“This training will not be for everyone. Some of you will wash out, others will succeed. There is no shame in failure,” he began, and Kay’s brows furrowed at the word failure.</p><p>“It only means you don’t have what it takes to maintain your slot,” he turned, with his back towards the line of pilots. Already, this was off putting— but Kay managed to find motivation in it. She’d maintain her slot, he risked her life to get it. She didn’t particularly care for the attitudes of the Admiral or the instructor, but she’d take it if it meant the possibility at reassignment.</p><p>“Your first lesson. The Z-95 is an unforgiving fighter. I have well over a thousand hours in the Headhunter, almost all of them combat hours. You will learn quickly that even though it is an outdated frame, it is still quick and fairly adaptable to sudden manoeuvres. I can also tell you for sure, that you will not be flying this aircraft for long, other cells are acquiring more diverse starfighters,” the instructor spoke, still with his back to the group. Finally, he turned to face them.</p><p>“Your learning experience in the Z-95 will prepare you for the advanced starfighters you will eventually transition to. The first group will practice engine runs and power management today in the hangar.” He said, eyes falling on Kay. Her breath got caught in her throat as she maintained eye contact briefly before immediately breaking away.</p><p>“You,” he called out. Kay didn’t respond, though she had a feeling that she was who he was addressing.</p><p>“Look at me, pilot,” she exhaled heavily and turned her head to look at him. “Have you any experience?” He asked.</p><p>“In what? Flying?” She inquired.</p><p>“That’s correct,” he said. Brows furrowing as he awaited a better response.</p><p>“Not really, I did more mechanic’s work than flying,” she admitted.</p><p>“Then how did you get this slot?” He asked, and Kay’s discomfort rose. Her eyes flicked from different objects in the hangar, her head falling low, not liking being the center of attention.</p><p>“I demanded I get this slot,” she mumbled out.</p><p>“You demanded you get this slot?” The instructor questioned, and Kay nodded.</p><p>“Were you not the one who came crashing into this hangar with a fighter escort? With a shipment of tibanna gas because you, not a member of this cell, wanted to do something for what you believed was a good cause?” The instructor closed the distance between him and her, and her eyes fixed on the open hangar doors ahead. She didn’t dare break her lock on what was in front of her, she didn’t like this at all. She could feel her heart racing in her chest.</p><p>“Were you not the one who demanded with confidence that you be given a pilot slot in exchange for the tibanna canisters?” He said, his voice raised.<br/>
“Yes, the Admiral told me about you. Chin up, where is that confidence now? You have a slot many would dream of having, keep that confidence and continue to earn your place.” He said, and Kay lifted her head slightly. Her eyes moved to look at her instructor, who’s serious eyes seemed to lighten a little. She gave him a small nod of acknowledgment to him, and he turned to walk out and face the group.</p><p>“My name is Furst, and I am here to ensure you become the finest pilots the galaxy has ever seen.” He said.</p><p>“Group one will report to the Z-95s as follows: Meek, Attus, Judd, Como. I will be there shortly, the rest of you are dismissed.” He said, and Kay watched as the group dispersed. She turned to make way towards the Z-95s. Conroy approached her, leaning in as they walked.</p><p>“He’s always like that,” he tried to reassure her. “It stems from his own training,” Conroy added. Kay shrugged, “What kind of training hell did he go through?” She scoffed, putting on her little too large helmet.</p><p>“The Clone Wars,” Conroy’s voice grew quiet. “He’s a clone.”</p><p>“A clone?” Kay asked. She’d heard stories, never good ones. Her real parents died only a few months after she was born, and now the Clone War had long since been over.</p><p>“Yes, a clone. He told me once about his training,” Conroy explained, “he was drilled to perfection, had to be.”</p><p>Kay shrugged, “Doesn’t mean we have to.”</p><p>Conroy sighed, “That’s true, but I can tell you, after a few months of training, he only wants us to succeed. Give it time.” He patted her on the shoulder, flashing her a reassuring smile before heading to one of the fighters. Kay sighed, looking to the fighter next to her. She climbed up the ladder and into the cockpit, sighing as she got ready to begin the training.</p><p> </p><p>—————</p><p> </p><p>A few more months had passed. Kay had fallen in love with the Z-95, already having a quite a couple hundred hours in the fighter. She’d made a friend in Conroy, the two having grown closer in their time on board the Talon. In fact, they worked so well together, Furst always had them flying each training sortie together. The two were inseparable, sharing many late nights studying and going over tactics and flight controls...and sometimes, sharing personal life stories.</p><p>The two had found themselves among their fellow pilots. The group was far smaller than it was months ago, pilots washing out and quitting left and right. Conroy was right, Furst was difficult but his training was valuable. They were lined up and getting ready for their next bit of training, before one of the pilots seemed to be a bit heated. Kay tried to pay no mind to it, as Furst was talking to the pilot quietly while everybody waited in position.</p><p>Soon, the pilot erupted.</p><p>“Why should I be taking any training from you? Who thought it would be a good idea to have a clone teach the next generation of pilots?” He snapped, and everyone fell silent. Furst stiffened in front of the angered pilot, folding his arms behind his back slowly and deliberately. The lack of verbal response from Furst only seemed to worsen the pilot’s state.</p><p>“I found your service record. Why would they ever let you in here? You’re a Republic traitor, did you even get your chip removed?” He kept going. Furst remained tense, except a glare came across his scarred face. Conroy and Kay had conversed about this often, Conroy having filled her in on how the Clone War came to an end. Kay often found herself wondering the same, but she tried her best to brush it off and focus on her training. But one question persisted, and she couldn’t shake herself of it.</p><p>“Did you kill your Jedi?” The question left her mouth without her intending it to. Everything in that hangar seemed to stand still. She felt her heart pick up speed as she saw Furst’s jaw clench. She didn’t mean to blurt that out, her thoughts spoke for her and she didn’t intend for that. She didn’t want Furst to think she doubted him, in fact, he’d quickly come to be somebody she actually looked up to. Through her training, he’d given her solid advice and was never harder on her than necessary. She’d always felt comfortable approaching him and asking questions in regards to training, and he always seemed rather pleased at her initiative and enthused to answer.</p><p>But the second she asked her question, that all seemed to fly out the window as she saw his jaw twitch as he head turned slowly to look at her. His typically warm brown eyes were sharp and she felt as if they cut right through her. Her stomach twisted as she gave him an apologetic look. She didn’t mean—</p><p>“Everyone dismissed. Meek, you’re done, return your gear and go for reassignment,” he said, practically seething. Kay turned with the others, trying to escape the tension of the hangar bay.</p><p>“Como, you meet me at my office.” He snapped, and Kay paused before muttering a quick, “yes sir,” before continuing on. Her heart was racing faster than ever, and she felt a tight grip wrap around her arm.</p><p>“Kay,” she looked up to see Conroy’s concerned face. “Why did you ask that?” He shook his head, and Kay did the same.</p><p>“I don’t know, I really don’t know. I just remember back when you were telling me about the order...and how the clones were instrumental in the fall of the Republic...I had no idea and it just weighed on me, I—“ she rambled, and Conroy took her face in his hands.</p><p>“Listen to me,” he said, concerned eyes locked with hers, “don’t ask anymore questions, and take whatever he throws at you. I don’t want you losing this slot, you are the best in this class, Kay.” He said, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead.</p><p>Kay nodded, “I’m sorry,” she said.</p><p>“It’s okay, just get going,” he said, patting her shoulder before making way down the hall. He paused in his steps for a moment, turning back to look at Kay. He gave her a small smile, and she returned it with a more nervous one. He returned to walking away while Kay pressed on down a different corridor.</p><p>Her feet carried her all the way to the door of Furst’s office. It slid open to a view of a large room with a centered desk and a very large panel opening up to the stars of space.</p><p>“Enter,” she heard a voice say as her eyes fell upon a dark figure facing the window panel. She did as ordered, standing with her helmet tightly tucked under her arm. She was not sure what kind of talking down of the century she was about to receive, but she knew for sure she wasn’t prepared for it. Furst’s posture was yet again perfect, his classic stance with his arms folded neatly behind his back.</p><p>“Let me preface this with this,” he began. “You are the best pilot in your class, Como. You take initiative in your flight education. You ask questions, you are eager to assist your fellow pilots in their own training. In your down time you reflect upon your day’s training and research to improve your knowledge. You strive for perfection,” he paused. “That is admirable, and you have the makings of a squadron leader.”</p><p>He fell silent. Kay’s anxiety lifted slightly, but she was still wary. A few moment’s worth of silence passed by, and she saw Furst’s head fall a bit before he turned to face her.</p><p>“My training was rigorous. My instructor was not kind nor supportive. He was a Mandalorian Protector,” he started. “Do you know what that is?” Furst asked, and Kay shook her head.</p><p>“Thought not. They are some of the galaxy’s deadliest pilots. Warriors. There was no option for mediocre flying. It was either the best, or nothing at all. My instructor demanded perfection, so I sought to achieve it. In reality, perfection in unachievable— but I was not conditioned that way. Myself and my clone brothers were not allowed the concept of ‘flaws’.” He explained more. Kay listened, her eyes tracking him as he walked back and forth in front of her.</p><p>“We were in the final year of the Clone War. Things had been heating up. I’d lost so many brothers, and had many close calls myself,” he started, but then shook his head.</p><p>“We were in the middle of a massive fleet battle against the Seppies,” his pacing ceased and his facial movements seemed distressed.<br/>
“The order came through. There was no questioning it. No disobeying. I locked onto my Jedi General and opened fire. He proved difficult to follow, but in the end I succeeded. All that filled my head in those moments were thoughts of betrayal and pain. I had spent so many years of my life conditioned to serve the Jedi without question, to serve the Republic, only to be told they were traitors. In my distress, I broke away during the chaos and used the rest of my fuel to dump me on Nar Shaddaa where I spent my days until joining a rebel cell.” He stopped. Furst seemed troubled, and Kay simply stood there, unsure of what to even say.</p><p>“I didn’t have a choice.” He said, almost as if to reassure himself. “I didn’t have a choice,” he repeated again, his eyes falling to the floor. Kay stood there quiet, her grip on her helmet tightened.</p><p>“I see so much of myself in you. For the first time, I see the same drive me and my brothers had in somebody who doesn’t share my face,” he said, his voice shaking for a brief moment. Kay shifted slightly with no response. It didn’t seem like he expected one, either.</p><p>Silence fell upon both of them. Kay was frozen in place, she didn’t dare speak nor move. Furst stood with one hand on his desk, brows furrowed.</p><p>“If you knew the truth about my past, would you have allowed me to train you?”</p><p>His question was met with silence and averted eyes.</p><p>“That’s what I thought,” he said as he felt his eyes burn, “dismissed.”</p><p>He turned sharply and walked to face the large window panel to the vast sea of stars surrounding him, listening to the boot steps of his student walking away.</p><p>There was not a day that went by where he didn’t think of those he lost, and that order.</p><p>He followed that order, but he wasn’t given a choice. Nobody seemed to care about that, though. So he said nothing, and suffered in silence. Kay heard the door hiss shut behind her, and she stood for a moment trying to process what all just happened. She shook her head and thought about that moment her entire walk back to her barracks room.</p><p> </p><p>—————</p><p> </p><p>Sirens wailed on the ship as everybody rushed about. Kay and others were scrambled to the hangar, some still putting on their gear as they gathered in front of the line of fighters being serviced and fuelled in a hurry, awaiting orders. Soon, Furst showed. Everybody turned their attention towards him, and he was in full flight gear— what looked to be an old custom Phase II clone helmet tucked under his arm, too.</p><p>“We’re being scrambled to ward off TIEs attempting to destroy one of our tibanna distribution stations,” he said, yelling over the alarms.</p><p>“I will be leading this flight, get to your fighters and follow me!” He shouted as he approached his blue and red Z-95, and Kay ran off to her respective ship with the others.</p><p>“Kay!” She heard a voice call her name. She turned so see Conroy directly across from her. In the time since she’d gotten there, the two had grown so close. She wouldn’t say they were quite together just yet, but it sure felt like it. He flashed her a big smile, and she gave one in return. This would be their first real mission together, and while there was risk involved, it was honestly exciting to finally put their training to use.</p><p>She’d hopped in the cockpit, quickly flipping switches to the battery and watching the ship’s systems flutter to life. The engine spooled up as she held the brakes to run through engine power, before holding as her eyes went to Furst’s fighter as it lifted up. She waited for Conroy’s to lift and follow before she began her hover and followed after.</p><p>All of the fighters flew in tight formation, calling in at the ready. Following Furst with the station in view, there was a light Imperial cruiser— dispatching TIE fighters. It didn’t take many shots to blow up a gas refinery and distribution station off world, and it was their job to ensure that didn’t happen.</p><p>“On my mark,” Furst’s voice came over comms as Kay’s eyes fixed on his fighter. She held steady in formation, not breaking her sight from the lead. Was she nervous? A little, but the adrenaline made up for it. She held her hand on the throttle gingerly, awaiting the order.</p><p>“Break!” He snapped, and like they trained, Kay followed Furst’s movements while the others broke off to engage. “TIES, ten o’clock,” he said, and Kay turned to spot them. She nodded, and followed Furst on his path to engage them. He opened fire and so did Kay, breaking away to take on one of the TIEs. There were a hell of a lot faster than the Z-95, and far more manoeuvrable. She tried to keep up with the fighter’s tight turns, when she felt a few rounds hit her wing. She strained to look behind her, trying to spot the enemy. Before she had a chance to respond, the fighters both in front of her and behind her burst into flames.</p><p>“Got you,” Furst’s voice came through. “Thank you, sir,” Kay sighed, turning to form up on him.</p><p>“Sir, it looks as if we got them all,” one of the other pilots chirped in. Upon regrouping, the light cruiser in its turn to leave, opened fire on the station sending a shockwave through everything in its immediate vicinity. Kay’s fighter’s system’s flickered as her fighter lost control and seemingly floated in dead space. She frantically pressed buttons and flipped switches, anything to get her systems to respond.</p><p>“Retreat, now!” Furst’s voice came through.</p><p>“My systems aren’t responding!” Kay’s panicked voice came through as she watched her fellow pilots heading back towards the MC75 that made its presence known to the slowly leaving cruiser.</p><p>“Keep at it,” Furst said. “Interceptor just deployed and is inbound on your position, I’ll keep him busy,” he said, as she looked up from literally slamming her fists against the instrument panel. A dark red TIE Interceptor was screaming towards her, and she watched in fear. This could not be it. Not her first mission. They’d failed already— she couldn’t possibly—</p><p>The TIE took a few shots, Furst’s Z-95 racing by and the TIE broke off to engage him. Kay took that as her queue to keep trying to bring her systems back to life. “Dammit!” She exclaimed as the panel lights flickered again, but got no further response. She glanced up at the two fighters dogfighting. It almost looked like the two fighters were dancing, their manoeuvres blending with each other, not one able to get the upper hand. The TIE suddenly broke off, and made way towards Kay. She tried one last time to get a response, but to no avail. The Interceptor opened fire, which jolted the Z-95s power back. She couldn’t believe it, and just as fast as she was taking fire, she shoved her throttle forward to get out of the line of fire.</p><p>“Get back to the ship!” Furst yelled, and Kay looked back, watching as within that short period he had lost an engine and was trailing smoke wherever he went. Kay shook her head, “No sir, let me engage,” she said as she positioned herself towards the two.</p><p>“Negative, Como! Return to ship!” He snapped, and watched as Furst angled himself towards the light cruiser.</p><p>“What are you doing?!” She shouted, turning to engage. His ship was flying in a straight line, the one thing Furst instructed them to never do in a dogfight.</p><p>“Kay,” she heard Furst say over static filled comms, “keep flying,” he said.</p><p>“...and thanks for giving me the strength to move on,” she heard his voice before the TIE fired several rounds into the fighter, Furst’s other engine shattering and his ship spiralling out of control directly into the hull of the cruiser. Kay’s eyes widened and her heart felt as if it had just stopped. Tightening her grip on the stick, she ripped it right and quickly accelerated towards the flagship before the TIE could come for her.</p><p>As her ship entered the hangar and puttered out before she could get to her assigned spot, she simply sat in the cockpit of her ship, feeling completely and utterly defeated. Ground crew opened the canopy for her, and she simply went through the motions.</p><p>“What happened to Commander Furst?” One of them asked, and Kay turned and gave them a sullen look. The entire mission was a failure, and they’d lost their instructor. This was her first taste of defeat. She didn’t like it and in that moment she never wanted to fly again, but she held Furst’s last words close.</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>Yavin IV<br/>
2 BBY</p><p> </p><p>Kay had been called into the main briefing room by General Dodonna himself. It had already been a week or so almost all of the rebel cells had been stationed there. She approached the General, who was standing with a few other high ranking officials around a holo table.</p><p>“Ah, Lieutenant Como,” he said with a smile, “thank you for coming.”</p><p>Kay nodded, and stood before them.</p><p>“We are forming a new squadron,” Dodonna began, “after your actions at Atollon and because we are short complete Y-Wing squadrons, we are promoting you to Captain and giving you a squadron of your own.” He explained, and Kay blinked a few times in disbelief.</p><p>“Thank you, sir,” she said, unable to keep from smiling</p><p>“We were thinking of calling it Avenger Squadron, we thought it fitting,” he added, “given the events of losing our base there, we figured a squadron of this name would be appropriate in the fight against the Empire. Don’t you?” He asked, approaching Kay with a smile as he put a firm hand on her shoulder.</p><p>She nodded, “Avenger Squadron,” she said to herself, “I like the sound of that.”</p><p>“You’ll be getting your pilots shortly. Captain Rex here will be gathering them and bringing them to you tomorrow, we’re pulling some from different cells that haven’t made it here just yet. Thank you for your time, Captain.” He said with a nod as she nodded in return, looking over to the one she met when she first arrived, Rex. She couldn’t quite place it before, but it finally registered now.</p><p>He shared her instructor’s face. Rex seemed to look at her with confusion, before she simply gave him a smile. He returned it and she turned on her heels with her arms folded behind her as she walked off.</p><p>She thought back to her training and losing Furst, the incident that occurred not long after that, and the rest of the events leading up to that very moment. She kept flying, not just because it was the right thing to do, but for them— to stick it to the Empire not just for her, but on their behalf, and for everyone.</p><p>Avenger Squadron. General Dodonna was right, the name was very fitting.</p><p>Kay smiled to herself as she looked to her left at the rows of fighters before her. She drew out a soft sigh. She couldn’t wait to meet her squadron.</p><p>She only hoped Furst would have been proud of her accomplishments.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Captain Kay Como faces her squadron selection, and is given a new confidence from Dutch Vander.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a little short, forgive me! Hope you all enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>YAVIN IV BASE<br/>
2 BBY</p><p> </p><p>Kay drummed her fingers along her freshly revamped helmet. She figured she’d give her helmet a new look for her new squadron, as she was no longer with Green. She was seated in a briefing room alone, waiting for one of the officers to arrive to inform her of her selection of pilots to choose from. After a few quiet moments, the door opened with a hiss and a tall officer entered the room with a data pad.</p><p>“Good morning, Captain Como,” he said, chipper. “Are you ready to get started?” He glanced up to give her a smile as he approached the holo table, connecting his data pad to a port on the side, bringing up several files. Kay stood, tucking her helmet under her arm as she made way to the table. She saw a good few profiles, roughly twenty or so unique faces brought up on the holo.</p><p>“If you’d like to read any specific bio or have questions about any of the candidates please say so,” the officer said, standing with his hands neatly folded behind his back. Kay’s eyes flicked from image to image, two familiar names coming up.</p><p>“Pull up ‘Zazas’ Teel and Daysha Onari,” she instructed, and the officer did so.<br/>
“Those two are fine and experienced pilots, Captain.” The officer chimed in. Kay nodded in reply.</p><p>“Yes, I’ve flown with both. I’m surprised they don’t belong to a squadron yet, or any of the candidates for that matter,” she said, his brows furrowed. The officer gave a soft sigh, “when we reformed here many got tossed about, some of their squadron mates in different areas or disbanded,” he explained and Kay hummed shortly.</p><p>“Add those two to start,” she said, and their profiles went away as the candidates returned. Her eyes fell upon a Weequay, and out of curiosity she inquired, “the Weequay, Ewat Hin, who is he?”</p><p>The officer cleared his through, “he’s a rough around the edges pilot, he was discharged from his former squadron on counts of purposefully crashing his craft into enemy encampments, but he’s a good pilot.”</p><p>Kay’s head turned to meet the gaze of the officer with confusion, “why would he do that?” She asked with a chuckle, and the officer shrugged. “To do some damage to Imperials, I suppose. No one’s really sure but it’s costly damage to our ships in turn.”</p><p>“Add him to the roster.”</p><p>“Are you sure ma’am?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m sure, are you hard of hearing?”</p><p>“No ma’am, sorry ma’am.” The officer speedily typed as he added the Weequay pilot to the roster. “Oh— I also failed to mention he was previously a Partisan,” the officer started and Kay waved him off.</p><p>“All the better, then. Add Pristee Manat to the roster as well, and that’s all for my selections today.” Kay gave the table a pat before nodding to the officer on her way out. “I’ll call them in so you can meet them later, give me an hour.” He said after her, and she nodded as she walked. Navigating down the stone hallways that always seemed to feel damp due to the moon’s humidity, she adjusted her helmet under her arm.</p><p>“Kay!” She heard a voice come from behind, she stopped in place and turned to see Dutch approaching. “I heard the news,” he said as he caught up, and Kay couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>“How could you have? I was told to not say a word and that it would be confidential until further notice!” She laughed as he nudged her arm. “Don’t you know word spreads fast? Somebody caught wind of it,” he flashed her a small smile. “I’m proud of you, you know. You’ve got a far cooler squadron name to boot, Avenger, isn’t it?” He chuckled, and Kay nodded.</p><p>“Thanks, Dutch. I appreciate it. Not sure what I did to deserve the confidence of General Dodonna and an entire squadron, but here I am,” she laughed. Dutch walked a few paces ahead of her and turned to look back at her.</p><p>“Tell you what,” he started, “follow me.” He said, waving her along with his hand as he headed towards the flight line. Kay followed suit, curious as to where Dutch was leading her. The two walked in silence, Kay’s gaze hopping around to the different buzzing activity around the base. It was hardly ever quiet, there was always a good group of people working at all hours.</p><p>The two came up on what they called ‘bomber row’, a line of Y-Wings of all colors and outfits. Dutch stopped in his tracks, and she did as well. He put his hands on his hips, drawing in a deep breath.</p><p>“Let me tell you something, Kay,” he started, and Kay looked to him.</p><p>“I’ve been flying a long, long time. Flown many different ships, fought in many different skirmishes,” Dutch began, “you have spirit, Kay. I’ve seen you get thrown through turmoil time and time again, yet you press on.” Dutch cast a small glance down to her before returning his gaze to the tree line painted with a gold and purple hue.</p><p>“You jumped,” he said, before walking forward. Kay took a moment to catch up, “do you know what I mean by that?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“If I’m remembering correctly, you didn’t want to live a life of mediocrity, did you? You knew you had a skill set that could take you to better places,” he said, turning back to look at her before continuing forward. Kay’s brows were furrowed as she followed, listening to the pilot speak.</p><p>“Even though you weren’t sure if you believed in a cause, but you saw unjust actions inflicted upon undeserving people and decided to take a risk to ensure those afflicted weren’t in vain, did you not?” He continued on, “While at the time you may not think that was the case, but it was— in your subconscious, it was.” He stopped in front of a Y-Wing adorned with a yellow gold paint, scuffed and scratched. He looked to Kay who’d been following, visibly confused.</p><p>“Do you know why I’m telling you this?” Dutch asked, and Kay simply shook her head.</p><p>“I’m telling you this because that is your spirit,” he put a hand on the barrel of one of the guns of the Y-Wing’s nose. “Intuition, instinct, impulse,” Dutch looked at the fighter.</p><p>“That’s exactly what this Rebellion needs, Kay,” he returned his gaze to the smaller pilot, “it needs leaders, while you may not feel you’re up for it— you are. You don’t have to be like all the other leaders out there, you need to be you.” Dutch let his hand drop from the barrel, to rest on Kay’s shoulder.</p><p>“You want to know how you got the confidence of Alliance command?” He smiled, “You were yourself,” he stated, earning a rather confused look from Kay. She was tracking his words but nothing really registered with her, she didn’t feel at all like she was leadership material nor somebody who was fit to lead an entire squadron. But if Dutch says—</p><p>“...and you don’t need me to tell you this,” he added, “because there may come a time where I won’t be here to remind you of these things, and all you’ll have is yourself.” He gave her a smile, and Kay chuckled.</p><p>“You planning on leaving?” She teased earning a bigger smile from the older pilot.</p><p>“No, not anytime soon, as long as the Empire’s around I’ll be sticking it to ‘em in the Y-Wing,” he laughed. Kay looked at the fighter near them, she’d come to develop a fondness of the ship.</p><p>“The Y-Wing was a good choice, it suits you well,” he pat her on the shoulder, “I always viewed it as a symbol of strength. It was sturdy and reliable, not some fickle ship prone to fall apart at any given moment. It could take almost anything thrown it’s way, and could deliver a world of hurt if need be,” he chuckled.</p><p>“It takes guts to be a bomber pilot,” Dutch exhaled heavily. Kay nodded in reply. Her inner confidence faltered as she was reminded of the fact she was going to meet her squadron in just a short while, and apparently her drop in confidence was visible enough to be noticed. “C’mere,” Dutch pulled Kay into a hug, “you’ve got this.” Was all that he said. Kay was grateful for him, he took her under his wing when Furst sacrificed himself, and when the incident occurred. After a few moments, he pulled back and tilted his head back towards the base entrance.</p><p>“You’ve made your selections, yes?” Dutch inquired and Kay nodded. “I have, it should be diverse bunch,” she gave a light laugh.</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll have squadron members come and go, but it’s nice to see command form another squadron during this time, I feel even after the loss at Atollon we’re on the cusp of something,” he stated, and Kay looked to him.</p><p>“How do you mean?”</p><p>“It’s just a gut feeling, as if something big was coming,” Dutch shrugged. “But whatever it is, I’m sure we’ll be prepared,” he said, but then chuckled, “or at least hope we’ll be prepared.”</p><p>Before the two split ways, they exchanged another hug. “Have fun meeting your squadron,” Dutch said, “just remember what I told you.” Kay gave him a smile for a reply, before turning on her heels to head to the same briefing room as earlier.</p><p>She inhaled sharply, setting her nerves aside. Kay always valued first impressions, so she better not butcher this one. She came upon the briefing room door, and waited as it slid open with a quick hiss and she took a few steps in. Upon entering, the individuals in the room snapped to attention, save for one who lazily stood. She saw the officer from earlier off to the side of the room.</p><p>“Ah, Captain Como! Welcome, here is your squadron candidates,” he said cheerfully.</p><p>Her eyes fell upon a variety of different faces, and she nodded to the officer. “At ease,” she called, and the candidates all sat.</p><p>Well, this should go fairly well, she thought. She approached the officer, accepting the data pad from him, which showed squadron positions for her to assign individuals to.</p><p>“Now let’s get started, shall we?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kay meets her new squadron members, and runs into a fellow pilot who had recently returned from stealing the Rebel Alliance’s new batch of X-Wings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another chapter, hooray!</p><p>Natasha Amaran belongs to @dlmannex.art on Instagram.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>YAVIN IV BASE</p><p> </p><p>Introductions came and went, she’d be starting off small, a squadron of five in total including herself. She turned to the officer still standing off to the side, typing away on his data pad. She cleared her throat, “Are there any questions? This officer here will get you your new room assignments and set up with your new flight gear.” Kay explained, and Ewat, the Weequay, raised a hand.</p><p>“Yes?” Kay acknowledged him. He dropped his hand and leaned back in his seat, squinting at her. He’d been giving her looks the entire brief, but she paid no mind to it.</p><p>“Aren’t you a little young to lead a squadron?” He said, with an edge. Kay’s expression didn’t change as she gave her quick response, “Maybe so, but I didn’t question leadership and their decisions.” The Weequay huffed with a wave off of his hand, receiving some looks from the others in the room. Kay recalled the officer saying he would be difficult, but she also saw his record. Difficult, but effective. She picked up her helmet and tucked it under her arm, opening her mouth to dismiss them but saw a hand go up.</p><p>“Ma’am?” Pristee, an Arkianian escapee, started. Kay gave him a nod to continue. “Must we wear red?” He asked, and Kay simply sighed. “It’s what we have been given, it’s our squadron standard,” she said.</p><p>“But it doesn’t match the paint scheme they are giving our Y-Wings,” he added, and Kay was about to reply before one of the others stepped in. “Hey man, who cares, it’ll look better on you than me, I’m literally pink,” Zazas said with a chuckle, earning a small laugh from Daysha in reply. Pristee huffed, and Kay turned to the officer. “Take care of them,” she said, “dismissed.” She turned to say to the pilots before turning on her heels to walk off. After taking a few steps out of the room, she felt a tap on her shoulder.</p><p>“Ma’am,” she turned to face Pristee, who was standing with his arms neatly folded behind his back, “I do apologise for my inquiry on the flight suit colors,” he said, and Kay chuckled.</p><p>“No biggie,” she said before turning to leave, but was stopped by a quiet huff from Pristee.</p><p>“Is something the matter?” Kay’s brows furrowed as she looked the man in his white pupil-less eyes, and he seemed to be in distress.</p><p>“I would like to come clean about something,” he began, and Kay rose a brow. “I only just joined, I was brought in after Atollon. I have not been flying long,” he started to explain, and Kay nodded. “I saw your record,” she said, “but what is bothering you?”</p><p>“Well,” Pristee shifted, looking around at the few pilots passing by and chatting in different spots in the hallways, “separating myself from a very proud family was difficult, shaking myself of the Arkanian pure blooded ways has been difficult even if I never fully believed them, and though I know I am doing the right thing and I am honored to have been selected by you to be a part of this squadron,” the young man let out a quick sigh as his head tilted away from Kay.</p><p>“I worry I may not be enough to be kept on the squadron,” he said, finally. Kay chuckled, “You haven’t even flown yet,” she put a hand on his shoulder, “we’ll see if that’s the case when I see you fly, all of the squadron fly for that matter.” She gave him a single nod, and Pristee smiled slightly, still looking rather distressed.</p><p>“Thank you, ma’am,” was all he said before he took a few steps back, ran a nervous hand through his white hair and began to walk off. Kay drew in a deep breath, honestly entirely unsure of how she’d tackle an entire squadron when she knew next to nothing about being a leader. She hoped it would come easy, but she knew deep down it wouldn’t.</p><p>Adjusting her helmet under her arm, she headed to the open hangar bay, where the sounds of metal clanging and drilling echoed off the stone temple walls. She wanted to check the progress on the Y-Wings she was being supplied for her squadron, and while they were lined up, they still had their previous squadron’s stripes. There was what looked to be a young woman working on one of the Y-Wings in the line-up. She figured they were likely short staffed until more cells arrived there, so maybe she was one of the few called in to outfit the Y-Wings.</p><p>Kay opted to head that way, the technician didn’t look like she was in any way dressed appropriately to work on starfighters. Her jump suit looked nothing like the ones the others wore, it was black and deep grey, but Kay pushed that aside as many wore whatever they had on when they joined or whatever was available to them.</p><p>“Excuse me?” She said, and the worker jumped back, dropping a few tools. She was working on wiring in a small open panel on the side of the ship. Kay noticed she was a Zeltron, and before she could ask any questions, the woman spoke.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I was only curious—“ she started, but then looked to the panel, “it’s a mess in there, did they just get these in?” She asked, and Kay raised a brow at her.</p><p>“Not sure, but have you been given your new work uniforms?” She asked, looking the Zeltron woman up and down. The woman seemed to take a deep breath before putting her hands on her hips, “Well, no, I haven’t, I’m on a wait list.” She said, and Kay leaned her shoulder up against the Y-Wing.</p><p>“Wait list? What, are you Imperial?” She said in jest, and the woman smiled. Kay instantly understood and gave a light chuckle. “I see,” she said, and she glanced to the panel, “you fixing it?”</p><p>“I’m not sabotaging these fighters if that’s why you’re getting at,” she laughed, and Kay pushed herself off the Y-Wing to stand straight again. “I’ve seen many Imperials get taken off the wait list early, did you come in with the cells after Atollon?” She asked, and the Zeltron nodded as she went back to working on the panel.</p><p>“I was previously on pheromone suppressants, I’m coming off of them so they put me on the wait list until I’ve recovered, and well, could be trusted with starfighters,” she explained, “but I didn’t want to wait that long so here I am, I wanted to check the base out and noticed a leak here.” She shrugged as she worked, and Kay hummed in response to her explanation.</p><p>“You feel well enough to work on these ships?” She asked, and the Zeltron turned around, giving her a look. “Absolutely I do, otherwise I wouldn’t be out here, working on this panel leak.” She said, matter-of-factly. Kay nodded, “Very well, then. What is your name?”</p><p>“Natasha Amaran, or just Nat for short,” she said with a small smile, “what’s yours?”</p><p>“I’m Captain Kay Como, Avenger Squadron, and that’s my Y-Wing you’re working on,” Kay said, and Natasha gave a small nervous chuckle.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I can leave it—“ The Zeltron put her hands up and backed off from the panel.</p><p>“No need, you’ve got experience and could identify the issue instantly,” Kay said, “I was a mechanic before I flew, so I know a good one when I see one, I’ll be going to some of the leadership later to get you situated.” She said with a small smile, and watched as the Zeltron’s face lit up. Kay gave her a single nod before leaving, heading towards the barracks halls for a little rest before getting training manifests together to present to the higher ups, and her appeal for Natasha Amaran’s official technician rating.</p><p>As she was walking her mind went back to her squadron members, sighing as thoughts of doubt filled her mind. They were all so very different individuals— Daysha, an Omwat native who, though very perceptive, seemed to be put off by the other members of the squadrons’ differences. Ewat was definitely difficult, though she knew he was beneficial, she didn’t know how she would manage that difficult of a personality, and he was far older than any of the members and has experience as a Partisan for Saw Gererra.</p><p>Pristee showed himself as somebody who very much doubts his own ability before it is even displayed to anyone if he is able or not. But at least Zazas was a level-headed Zeltron fellow that seemed to always be able to diffuse tense situations with his humor. She was glad now she picked him as her executive officer, and time would tell if this squadron would need replacements or not. So lost in her thoughts, she wasn’t paying attention until she inadvertently bumped into somebody. Dropping her helmet in the process, she let out several apologies as she leaned over to pick it up, but the individual she ran into already had it in hands that were extended towards her.</p><p>She looked up only to find that it was Wedge, and she shook her head. “Wedge? Oh, I’m sorry, just—“ she took her helmet from him, chuckling as she felt bad for running into him.</p><p>“It’s okay, I wasn’t paying attention either. Seems we both have busy minds,” he let out a light laugh as he tried to fix his hair a little. Kay nodded, feeling a rush of heat hit her face as she flushed with embarrassment.</p><p>“It’s been a good while, I haven’t seen you around often,” she said, unsure of whether to just move along or chat, she hadn’t a clue if he needed to be somewhere or anything, she just found herself still standing there with her helmet tightly in hand.</p><p>“It has, hasn’t it? Been busy with Red Squadron, we’ve just acquired X-Wings,” he said with a smile. Kay’s eyes lit up, she’d only heard rumours about that. “You finally got X-Wings?” Kay grinned, and Wedge nodded.</p><p>“It was quite a time getting them,” he chuckled, and Kay finally loosened up enough to tuck her helmet back under her arm again. “I’m interested, but I don’t want to keep you any longer,” she said with an airy chuckle, and Wedge furrowed his brows and shook his head.<br/>
“Oh, no, no, you aren’t keeping me,” he said, “I’ve been cooped up all day, wanted to go out for a walk.” He explained, and Kay nodded.</p><p>“Tell you what,” Wedge started, “meet me out on the tarmac in an hour? Can show you the X-Wings and tell you all about how we managed to snag ‘em,” he proposed, and Kay nodded.</p><p>“Sure! I’d love to see one of those fighters, heard so much about them. I’ve got a good bit of stick time in its predecessor,” she smiled, and Wedge gave her a nudge. “Maybe they’ll switch you to an X-Wing squadron with that talk,” he teased, and Kay let out a light laugh. “They’d have to pry me away from the Y-Wing,” she said, before taking a few steps away from the fellow pilot.</p><p>“Alright, Kay, I’ll see you then,” Wedge gave her a nod before continuing forward, and Kay chuckled to herself as she walked along. She finally made it to her room, setting her helmet down and loosening up the collar of her flightsuit. She wasn’t really going to be getting any rest as she always had some kind of work to do, but as she sat she thought back to her fumble earlier. Her eyes looked to her time display, and she thought about how she really hadn’t seen Wedge since they arrived on base.</p><p>After receiving their assignments they parted ways, both busy in their respective duties. She was assigned a squadron, tasked with finding members and making files and manifests. She hadn’t a clue what Wedge was up to, and it should be nice to chat with him more when it’s not a high-risk situation or during the chaos of arrivals on base. After all, he’d saved her life over Atollon, and stuck by her to ensure she made it down okay. She wouldn’t forget that.</p><p>She began work on her projects, continuing until she noticed the time again. She quickly turned off her holo pad, realising she was a few minutes late. She made way out of her room and started heading to the tarmac. There was a light chill in the breeze for once, and the skies were painted with a wide array of oranges, pinks and purples as Yavin Prime sat in all of its grandeur in orbit. She scanned the tarmac for X-Wings, and she spotted Wedge up on the ladder of one of the fighters, working on something inside the cockpit with the canopy open.</p><p>She made way over to him, crossing her arms as she stopped just in front of the nose of the fighter.</p><p>“What’re you working on?” She called to him, and she saw his head pop up and he began to step down the ladder.</p><p>“Oh, just making sure it’s ready for you,” he said with a wave of his hand. “Figured you might want to see how different it is from it’s predecessor,” he said, and Kay smiled. The gesture was kind, she thought, and Wedge nodded to the ladder. She took that as her sign to go up, and so she did. At first glance before even entering the fighter she was shocked at how different the instrumentation was. She climbed inside, it was a tight fit but she didn’t mind that. Once she was in, Wedge climbed the ladder, putting a hand against the canopy just above her head to lean on.</p><p>“The instrument set up is different as I’m sure you noticed,” he said, and Kay nodded. “Very different,” she replied. Wedge pointed to various instruments, explaining them and comparing them to other ships he’d flown, and ships Kay flew. She appreciated the comparisons, as she never knew Wedge had only flown cargo freighters prior to joining the Rebellion.</p><p>“All I know is, I’d take this over a TIE any day.” He said, and Kay nodded in agreement.</p><p>“While effective in a lot of things, the TIEs aren’t ideal to fly,” he said, and Kay turned her head to look at him. “What makes you say that?” She asked, and Wedge seemed to tense a little. He removed his hand from the canopy, and turned his head away from her.</p><p>“Dogfight gone wrong?” She asked, concerned by his actions. He shook his head. “Wedge?” She said, her brows furrowed with light concern. He took a sharp breath, “I used to fly them.” He said, before he moved down the ladder. Kay paused for a moment, thinking on his words. Was he...</p><p>She hauled herself up and out of the cockpit, quickly moving down the ladder as she saw him move to one of the side panels to close the canopy. “Wait,” she said, but Wedge didn’t show any signs of ceasing his movements. Kay grabbed his arm, and he pulled away at her touch.</p><p>“I didn’t mean for you to know that, I slipped up,” he said, “let me get this canopy closed,” Wedge said with a bit of a sharp tone, moving back to the panel to hold the button as the canopy buzzed down at a slow rate.</p><p>“Wedge,” she started, her heart racing as she feared she might’ve upset one of the few people she had that were close enough that she would’ve called friend.</p><p>“I’m ashamed that I joined,” he said, “I lost my parents and felt I had no direction, so I went through Skystrike. While I was there, I was forced to do things no good person should have to, and found out Imperials killed somebody I loved dearly,” he hit the panel shut with enough force it made a loud clink, and went to walk off. Kay shook her head, standing by the ladder still.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she said in a hushed voice, the skies dimming as they started to lose light. Wedge took a deep breath before waving her off, “I needed out, and here I am.”</p><p>“And that’s all that matters,” she said, “besides, you’ve got a top of the line fighter and you’ve got experience in TIEs— you’re an incredible asset.” She said, trying to reassure him.</p><p>“Many look at defectors with disdain, you know,” he explained, and Kay nodded. “But they want all they can get, so they take us in but we aren’t treated the same. Unless you’re lucky, like Hobbie, he’s off undercover to aid another Imperial in his desire to defect.” He sighed, and Kay bit her lower lip.</p><p>“You still haven’t told me about how you all got these X-Wings,” she said, and Wedge looked at her as if he was trying not to smile, but broke and did so anyways. She gave him a smile in return as she moved to sit on one of the steps of the ladder, Wedge moving to lean his hand against it. He explained about how they had to go in on some masked transport, infiltrate Incom and steal the already made fighters and fly off while under fire. It was practically a joyride, he described to her, and Kay loved every minute of the story he shared. He dynamically explained how the X-Wing handles, moving his hands to show her different tactics he’d recently learned in the fighter.</p><p>“I don’t think I could ever look at a Y-Wing again,” he teased finally, and Kay laughed, elbowing him in the side. “Hey now, it’s not that bad of a ship,” she chuckled as he smiled.<br/>
“No, it’s not that bad. But it’s not that good, either,” he said, earning another elbow to the side before Kay hopped off the ladder as it had gotten a lot darker out than before.</p><p>“I hear you’re a Captain now,” he said as the two began their walk back to the base entrance. Kay nodded, “Sure am, though I’m still not sure as to why. Can you believe they made a new squadron, and gave it to me?” She said, and Wedge gave her a look of disbelief.</p><p>“I thought that was just a rumor,” he said, and Kay shook her head. “Nope, very much true, why they gave it to me I have no idea. I’m no leader,” she chuckled, and Wedge shrugged.</p><p>“Who knows, maybe you might be,” he added and Kay shook her head again, her hair becoming a little disheveled and she paused to fix it, but before she could, Wedge reached forward and brushed the strands of hair out of her face for her. She froze in place, and so did he, her eyes widened slightly and he pulled his hand back. After what felt like minutes but were only seconds, Wedge nodded and continued forward. Kay followed, but didn’t say a word.</p><p>“Well, this is where we part,” he stopped eventually, and so did Kay. It was late, she hadn’t eaten and she needed rest for the next day’s training sorties and patrols. Wedge gave her a bit of an awkward smile, and she returned the gesture. “I hope you get some rest tonight, thanks for entertaining conversation with me this evening,” he said, the smile going from awkward to genuine, and Kay did the same. “I don’t know many here, just Hobbie really, and he’s been gone for a good bit now,” he said, shifting a bit, “so it was nice to see you and chat with you again,” he said. Kay took a few steps toward him, “I agree, we should do that more often, yes?” She said, earning a bigger smile from the fellow pilot.</p><p>“Sure,” he said, “I’d like that. You have a goodnight, Kay,” Wedge started taking steps backwards, and Kay gave him a small two-fingered salute. “You too, Wedge. I’ll see you around.” She said, before turning to walk back to the barracks halls yet again.</p><p>She thought on their conversation, on their combined enthusiasm for the X-Wings, his dynamic storytelling, and him opening up about things that obviously still take a toll on him. After all, why wouldn’t they? She still felt bad about that, and hoped that even though the rest of their chat after was fine, that he still thought well of her. Wedge is an excellent pilot through and through, she was sure he could fly anything that they put him in with bare minimum adjustment time. As the door to her room opened, she suddenly felt her face burn as she knocked herself for still thinking about the pilot. Shaking her head to herself as the door shut behind her, she ran a hand through her hair, pausing to remember the brief moment in which Wedge brushed her hair back without hesitation— but she quickly muttered a quick “dammit” and laughed at herself as she shook her mind of her thoughts.</p><p>Silly, she thought. She was honestly just glad to have another person she could maybe call a friend, it made her time there a lot less lonely feeling. Kay sat at her desk to wrap up the rest of her work before settling in for the night.</p><p>She had a lot of work cut out of her, and while she partially dreaded it, she also knew she wouldn’t back down.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>